This invention relates to hinge lock mechanisms for folding table legs. In the past, some mechanisms of this category have been exposed to view when the table was standing upright so that there was an obvious difference between the folding table and a fixed table. Also, some of the prior art hinge lock mechanisms had appreciable play which made the folded table wobbly with respect to fixed tables.